


First Impression

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Nonbinary Character, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton has an interesting experience on the bus on the way to his first day at a new school.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of soulmate September hosted by @tsshipmonth2020 over on tumblr! I’m going to be doing as many of the days as possible.
> 
> The prompt for today was: Your Soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.

Roman traced the name on their wrist, _Patton Carwyn Morales._ It was written in a curly handwritten font. The edges were soft and little hearts were scattered in the name. Every o was shaped like a heart, and the y’s tail looped into a heart. Other things Roman had noticed from years of staring at their left wrist was how little it looked like the pen was picked up. Even between their first and middle name, the ink swirled in between them before looping into the C.   
  


Roman frowned and googled the name for the millionth time. It wasn’t unusual for people to use different names online to avoid their soulmates being able to track them down, but Roman couldn’t imagine someone not wanting to meet their soulmate.

“Roman! Apúrate!” They heard their mom call up the stairs. 

“Yeah Roman, get your ass down the stairs!” 

“Remus!”

Roman grabbed their bag and quickly went down the stairs, “I’m here! I’m here!” 

“Took you long enough!” Remus childed, “It’s like you want to be late for school.”

Roman snorted, before saying, “No… why would anyone want that?”

Their mom clapped her hands together, “Nope! We're not going to talk like that. You’re both going to like it this year.”

The twins rolled their eyes, “Sure we will.”

Their mom shook her head and began to shoo them out the door, “You _will._ Now get to the bus stop. You’re walking if you miss the bus.”

Roman dragged Remus out the door when he kept stalling, “Come on. I’m not walking all the way to school in this heat.” Roman said when they finally got Remus out the door.

~~~

Patton was out his door as soon as he was ready, and he practically sprinted to the bus stop, he was late, on his first day of school too. Patton just made it as the bus was pulling into the stop. Patton slipped into an empty seat and relaxed against the window. He found himself tracing his fingers over the name on his wrist. Fancy calligraphy writing wrote the name _Roman Tores._ Patton pulled his sleeve down a bit farther on his wrist to cover the name, and looked out the window. 

The name on his wrist had changed six months ago, it was the same last name and font, but the first name was different, and the middle name was gone. Patton knew something was up two years ago when the writing started to fade, but he had thought maybe he was losing the soulbond. However when the name started rewriting itself Patton realized something else must have happened.

Patton had spent a lot of time on google when it first happened, and the internet had helped him come to one of two conclusions, either his partner had changed their name, or the person he was soul bonded with had changed. Apparently the second one was very rare, and since the last name had stayed the same, Patton thought his partner had probably changed their name. 

Patton barely glanced over when two loud people walked on the bus. They looked similar, and they were definitely related. They both had vibrant backpacks, red and green.

The one with the red backpack sat next to him and Patton looked out the window again. As the bus began to move again Patton realized they were speaking Spanish and he couldn’t help but tune in. He wasn’t completely fluent, but he knew enough to pick up the gist of the two people’s conversation.

_“Again! Wow I thought you couldn’t be anymore obsessive.”_ The one not sitting with Patton said, Patton decided they were called green until he knew better.

The one sitting next to Patton, or Red groaned, _“Come on it’s not that bad! I only check like once a day.”_

_“More like once an hour,”_ Green snickered, _“They’re not gonna have magically shown up this morning any more than they did last night.”_

By this point Patton realized this must be about Red’s soulmate. His curiosity was piqued and he subtly tried to look at Red’s wrist, but the one he could see didn’t have writing on it.

_“Hey~ check out the kid next to you.”_ Green said, and Patton felt his face go warm, and he looked back out the window again. _“I don’t recognize them, do you?”_

_“No,”_ Red said hesitantly, _“Maybe they’re new?”_

_“Maybe you should find out! I mean you're not gonna find your soulmate anytime soon, and who knows maybe you could test the waters, get some practice!”_ Green laughed, _“Get your cuddles in, or maybe get some~”_ Green’s tone implied they were joking, but Patton stiffened slightly anyway.

_“Remus!”_ Red said, or well it was more of a half whisper yell. _“You can’t say things like that!”_

_“Why not?”_ Green, or Remus said tauntingly, _“It’s not like anyone on this bus can understand us! The most Spanish these kids can understand is Spanish one.”_

Patton decided that it would be appropriate to interrupt at this point so he cleared his throat and said in English, because as much as he could understand Spanish, speaking was a different story, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I thought before you went back to talking about me more I’d just let you know I can understand you!” Patton giggled slightly at how quickly Red’s face dropped. 

Surprisingly, Remus didn’t seem embarrassed at all, they just grinned. “Wow! This is great! I’m Remus!”

Patton laughed behind his hand, “Nice to meet you Remus. You made quite a first impression.”

“Oh my goodness.” Red said, as they recovered from their moment of shock, “I am so so sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Patton said as he smiled at Red, as he did this Patton noticed their eyes were really pretty, as they made eye contact. Red’s eyes were brown, and in the middle, just around the pupil was a lighter tone of brown which effortlessly seeped darker and darker. The edge of the iris looked like a part of an outline for a drawing. It was so much darker than the color of the pupil next to it and it looked so pretty, all of it, all of them was. 

“Uh dude?”

“They’re fully dead.”

“Don’t be an idiot, they just zoned out.”

“Well we're here so they better zone in if they want to get off the bus.”

The bus pulling to a stop snapped Patton back to reality. “I’m sorry what did you say?” Patton asked, realizing Red and Remus had both been talking.

“We were saying, are you good?” Remus asked. 

“Yeah, you just kinda fully zoned out on us.”

Patton nodded, “I’m sorry, yeah I just got lost in…” Patton stopped talking, realizing that what he got distracted with was Red’s eyes and that would be weird to say. “thought.” Patton finished, “I was lost in thought.”

Red nodded, “Ah I know the feeling, I daydream more than I don’t!”

“Is it possible to day-nightmare?” Remus asked.

As they walked off the bus Patton shrugged, “I don’t see why not!”

Remus grinned, “I’m keeping this one, I like them.”

Patton laughed, as Red rolled their eyes. Red ignored Remus’s comment before turning to Patton, “Ignore him. He’s insufferable.” They said gesturing behind them to where Remus had been standing. Right before Red said this, Remus must have seen someone he knew and ran off because he wasn’t in sight and Red was left with just motioning to the empty air.

Patton nodded, “I’ve decided I’m not going to take anything he says too seriously! I mean he is the one that said you practice on me after all, and that would be ridiculous!” Patton laughed awkwardly, he really wasn’t sure if he was trying to trick himself into believing that or Red but he wasn’t sure he was very convincing.

Red groaned, “I still can’t believe he said that.” They paused, “you know.” They said, “I’ve been thinking of you as the cute kid wearing long sleeves in 90 degree weather for the past ten minutes, but I’m thinking you might have a name.”

Patton blushed in spite of himself and nodded, “I’m Patton. Oh and I use he/him!” 

Red’s smile fell slightly, “Patton?” they said, and Patton couldn’t read their emotions at all, but he didn’t feel very good about the reaction.

“Yeah… Patton.” He said again slowly. “What about you, red backpack? Do I get to know your name?”

“My apologies, yes of course! I’m Roman, they/them, and the brat earlier was my twin brother Remus.”

Patton’s smile brightened, “Oh that’s cool, my soulmate’s name is Roman!”

“Really…” Roman said. 

“Yep!” Patton chirped, “Roman Torres… it has a nice ring to it don't ‘cha think?”

Roman took a step back, their eyes were scanning Patton’s face hopefully, “Patton Morales?” They asked.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” Patton asked.

“Soulmates…” was all Roman could say. As much as Roman had the reputation as being the wooer and not the wooed, in reality Roman’s words could be stolen from them in a heartbeat. Even though Patton hadn’t done anything, looking into their soulmate’s eyes was certainly enough to steal their breath from them. 

As Roman fumbled for words, they rolled up their sleeve and showed Patton his own name on Roman’s wrist.

“Wow.” Patton gasped as he traced the letters, “My full name is spelt right! That’s a first!”

“I- I can’t believe that is your first reaction.” Roman said in slight disbelief.

Patton smiled, “Well everyone always puts an ‘i’ in there, so this is special.”

Roman shook their head, “you know I would have never imagined this is how I would have met you.”

“Yeah, neither would I.” The bell went off inside the school and Patton tilted his head towards the school, “would you mind helping me find my class? I’m a little new here.”

“It would be an honor.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @thesentientmango


End file.
